


Bradley Loves Cake

by elliefish



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliefish/pseuds/elliefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is birthday cake to be eaten. Bradley eats it off of Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradley Loves Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to Taylor, since I wrote it to amuse her, and May, since she wanted me to post it.

Bradley stumbled into the kitchen sometime in the afternoon. It was the day after his birthday and he had a craving for cake. Seeing as it had been his birthday, there was - thankfully - cake to hand. 

Colin would normally be up first, but he'd never taken alcohol well, so Bradley left him sleeping, curled under the blankets like a cat, or a dog, or a baby, or a leprechaun, or... Or something. Maybe a baby leprechaun, as long as that's adorable. Bradley wouldn't know, as he'd never seen one.

Anyway, the birthday situation made cake readily available, seeing as how Bradley was the only one who eats it, thanks to Colin's various allergies and whatever (Bradley actually keeps track of all of Colin's allergies and whatever with great attention, determined not to slip up and accidentally poison him).

Bradley has always been adamant that the best part of a cake is the filling - not the jam, but the creamy stuff. He brushed his finger along the edge of the slice, lathering it with cream. Slipping the finger into his mouth, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, twirling his tongue around it when-

"Bradley?" 

He removed his finger from his mouth with a satisfying pop and turned to see Colin in the doorway, sleep rumpled, with strands of hair at odd angles and pale blue boxer shorts slung low on his hips, revealing a bruised chest and abdomen that Bradley had spent the night before licking and biting and kissing "I love you"s into, even if Colin had said (groaned, really) that it should be the birthday boy being paid attention. 

Colin didn't notice Bradley's eyes roaming over his body, staring instead at Bradley's breakfast of cake. 

"You can't have cake for breakfast!"

"Says who?" Bradley pouted at Colin from across the room. 

Colin moved over to Bradley, snatching at his hand as it attempted to scoop up some more cream filling. 

"I do. It's unhealthy."

Bradley tugged at Colin's fingers, pulling them towards the cake. 

"What are you making me do?" Colin asked, unable to stay harsh with his boyfriend. 

Bradley dropped Colin's hand on the counter and stepped closer to him, curling his body so that he could murmur into Colin's ear. 

"I think you should feed it to me."

Bradley's face was tilted towards Colin's hair, so he felt rather than saw elegant fingers creeping between them, upwards towards Bradley's face. They hovered in the air a few centimetres away, lingering until Bradley let out a quiet, breathy moan. 

Whilst his mouth was open, a finger pushed between his lips. It tasted of cream and skin and Colin, and Bradley lapped his tongue against it, licking it clean. Colin groaned, and Bradley felt it vibrate where their chests had become pressed together. 

Bradley slid his lips off Colin's finger, "Tastes like you."

He reached his hand over to the cake again, covering his fingers in the filling before wiping them along the top of one of Colin's - very prominent - collarbones. 

"What are-" Colin choked out, stopping when Bradley's tongue ran across his collar, cat-like in the way it lapped at the cream. When it was gone, it seemed as if Colin would make do as food instead, with Bradley nipping and sucking at his skin, hands climbing up Colin's back and clawing at his shoulder blades. 

Colin latched his long, sticky fingers into Bradley's hair.


End file.
